


Living in the past

by FreeShavocadoo



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kind of like Bernie, M/M, Reflection, first encounters, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: “Well. I guess I should leave you to it then, Ice.” Ryu likes the way the name sounds. Nothing like the fancy Yakuza names and titles he’s so used to, too many formalities to keep track of. He likes the simplicity of it.“Well, Ryu, anytime you wanna hit me up I’ll be somewhere near that street,” Ice points round the corner to the street leading near the docks, “feel free to come hang out sometime.”Ryu doesn’t really know what Ice means when he says ‘hang out’, but he guesses there’s only one way to find out. Maybe he’ll humour him.“Hm. I’ll think about it.”





	Living in the past

If there was one thing Ryu had hated since childhood, it was large groups of people. He’d never cared much for crowds and when groups exceeded four people, it felt like all the eyes in the room were critical and judgemental. There were always certain discomforts associated with Yakuza groups in particular, with rooms so filled with testosterone and anticipation it was stifling. It was a hierarchy after all and nobody wanted to be at the bottom. His mother was always insisting on critiquing and correcting everything from his appearance down to his posture and speech. He knew it came from a place of love for her, a matter of survival in the lightest sense. That didn’t make it any less infuriating.

He’d never been much good at making friends either, the notion of having to appease other people being both foreign and unappealing. As soon as people knew about his family, that tended to do him the favour of eliminating the possibility of friendship entirely, which suited Ryu just fine. He’d always considered those around him to be too immature, low on confidence and unenlightened. He much preferred the freedom of strolling at night with his shadow for company, and if trouble were to find him, then so be it. He did have a penchant for chasing trouble, after all.

Ryu doesn’t doubt for one second that his need for quiet rebellion had lead him to the Mighty Warriors all those years ago. It seemed a lifetime ago, thinking back. He’d been so uncertain of his place in the world and was running from the dead-end he saw as his future. So tired of hearing about ‘you will’ and ‘you should’, that he’d decided he would much rather chase something fleeting. He wasn’t aware at the time that it would mean meeting his other half.

“Ryu? What’s wrong?” The voice startles him from his thoughts, briefly confused as to his surroundings before a head of platinum blonde hair comes into view. Ice looks over his sunglasses at Ryu, his eyes crinkled in amusement. Ryu is suddenly aware of Ice’s hand on his knee, so unassuming but so _right_ it almost hurts.

“Nothing.” Ryu replies simply, gently squeezing Ice’s hand in response, revelling in the way Ice instantly rubs his thumb over the back of his hand so naturally. Ryu always envied how easily it came to Ice, how easily other people flocked to him. Ryu supposes he should be thankful, that is what lead him towards Ice in the first place.

 

_It was the middle of winter and Ryu was all too thankful he’d decided to wrap up before he left. The street was relatively quiet, enough people around not to seem suspicious at least. Most people seemed rushed to get home, the cold chill seeming so seep into every inch of exposed skin._

_“Get away from my shop, you dirty beggar!” Ryu looks towards the source of the commotion, noticing a few figures standing in front of a small convenience store. It seems the short in stature and temper owner was attempting to accost somebody._

_“I’m not a beggar.” The voice is biting and Ryu is all too aware of what is likely to follow. It’s clear the owner has hit a nerve with this person. Ryu can only see the back of the alleged beggars back. He’s tall, dressed in clothes that are a little rough around the edges but not entirely wrecked. His hair is a shocking bleach blonde, and Ryu can’t help but appreciate the contrast with his skin._

_“You look like one-,“ the owner barely manages to finish the sentence leading to his own demise before he’s punched directly in his face. He wasn’t much of a looker before, but Ryu can’t help but snort when thinking about how ugly he’ll look when missing two of his front teeth._

_The stranger turns to look at him, startled by the noise. Ryu is all too aware of the way he seems to scan Ryu up and down as if preparing for a possible threat._

_“That’s a pretty good right hook.” Ryu notices the way the boy is still looking around him, preparing for a getaway if he needs one. He doesn’t know if he should really be insulted, but then he realises it probably indicates more about the way this stranger has been treated than the way Ryu looks._

_“Thanks.” He sticks his chin up, the street lamp illuminating his face in a way that has Ryu all kinds of breathless. Ryu can’t help but grow tired of the endless line of female suitors his mother imposes on him, all too soft around the edges and gentle. He doesn’t want conformity or boredom. He wants freedom._

_The shop owner groans from the floor, sitting up with blood running down his mouth and a look of fury on his face. Before Ryu has a chance to react he spots men marching towards the door of the shop, no doubt acquaintances of the ugly shop owner. Ryu lunges forward to grab the strangers sleeve, pulling him backwards and continuing to run towards a nearby alleyway. He can hear and feel the stranger following him, the frantic breathing from both of them leaving a cloud of condensation in the air. Thankfully, Ryu knows these streets well enough after years of acquainting himself after midnight strolls of reflection._

_“Why’d you do that?” The voice breaks Ryu from his thoughts, his eyes landing on the stranger standing in front of him. Ryu finds it funny himself, the prospect that he’s helping someone who he doesn’t even know the name of._

_“I’ve not got the faintest idea why I helped you.” Ryu replies, turning to look over his shoulder to check that their pursuers hadn’t managed to find them._

_“You not gonna’ tell me your name, then?” He questions, staring Ryu up and down once more._

_“I’m Ryu. Nice to meet you.” He teases, holding his hand out._

_“Ice.” Ryu is startled when his mock gesture is accepted, Ice shaking his hand and breaking out into a grin. Ryu can’t help but smile back a little, suddenly aware of how ludicrous the situation was._

_“What kind of a name is Ice, anyway?” Ryu questions, letting go of Ice’s hand gently. Ice snorts, giving Ryu a side-eye that would put Ryu’s own mother to shame._

_“The kind of name you get when you don’t got an adult to name you, that’s what kind of a name it is.” Ryu can’t help but admire the offhanded nature of the statement, especially one that is a casual admittance to growing up without parents. He can’t help but wonder what this Ice’s life must be like. Judging by the commotion outside of the convenience store, he’s reckoning it’s nothing short of troublesome._

_“Well. I guess I should leave you to it then, **Ice.** ” Ryu likes the way the name sounds. Nothing like the fancy Yakuza names and titles he’s so used to, too many formalities to keep track of. He likes the simplicity of it. _

_“Well, Ryu, anytime you wanna hit me up I’ll be somewhere near that street,” Ice points round the corner to the street leading near the docks, “feel free to come hang out sometime.”_

_Ryu doesn’t really know what Ice means when he says ‘hang out’, but he guesses there’s only one way to find out. Maybe he’ll humour him._

_“Hm. I’ll think about it.”_

“Babe,” Ice pokes his cheek, kneeling between Ryu’s legs in front of the couch he’s sitting on, “you’re in a world of your own today.”

Ryu smiles fondly at the pet name. As if he’d let any other human being on this planet call him that and get away with it. Ice isn’t any other human being though.

“I’m fine. I’m just thinking about when we first met.” Ryu touches Ice’s hair affectionately, loving the way Ice’s head seems to follow the direction of his hand, seeking contact. Ryu has never had to try as hard as he did with previous partners, his need for contact from them being so little he could live without it entirely. They just didn’t understand him. But Ice. Touching Ice was like breathing for Ryu, it came too easily and was all the right kinds of familiar.

“Shit,” Ice laughs, resting his head on Ryu’s thigh and staring up at him with crinkled eyes and a crooked grin, “you thought you were hot shit that night, didn’t you? My knight in shining armour.”

Ryu pinches his shoulder, taking Ice’s sunglasses off carefully. Ice’s eyes follow him, but he says nothing, opting to kiss Ryu’s hand instead.

“Pfft. You should be more thankful, being lucky enough to have me in your life.” Ryu says airily, grabbing the back of Ice’s neck to pull him upwards for a kiss. Ice complies easily, now kneeling upright. Ryu can’t help but marvel at how soft Ice’s lips are, how he always seems to kiss Ryu like it’s the last kiss they’ll ever have. Ryu would never tell him that though. He can’t help but think Ice would probably put it in one of his songs.

“I am thankful, babe. You’re the prettiest groupie I’ve ever had.” Ice replies as he pulls away from the kiss, laughing at the scowl forming on Ryu’s face.

“I should kill you for that.” Ryu growls, pulling Ice onto the couch beside him and settling by his side easily. Ice moves his head to accommodate Ryu’s head leaning on his shoulder, wrapping his arm around the back of Ryu’s shoulders comfortably.

“You gonna get your sword out again?” Ice whispers near his ear, nibbling on it for a fleeting second before moving back into his reclined position. Ryu scoffs at him, wrapping his arms around Ice tightly, appreciating the muscles he could feel under his grip.

 _Perfect._ He thinks. _So perfect_.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, how these two complete opposites ended up 'friends' I'll never know. It's a mystery, so I suppose this is my take on their first interaction. Hope you like it :)


End file.
